Emesis is a critical problem experienced as a result of anticancer cytotoxic therapy. Up to 80% of patients will experience chemotherapy-induced nausea and vomiting (CINV) without prophylactic therapy (Vieira dos Santos et al., 2012, J Natl Cancer Inst, 104:1280-1292). Navari et al. (1999, N Engl J Med, 340:190-195) showed that neurokinin-1 (NK-1) receptor antagonists improve CINV when used in combination with cisplatin-based chemotherapy. NK-1 receptor antagonists block binding of substance P to the receptor, thereby preventing or limiting induction of vomiting pathways mediated by the NK-1 receptor (Aziz, 2012, Ann Palliat Med, 1:130-136).
NK-1 receptor antagonists currently approved and marketed include aprepitant and rolapitant HCl, which are both available in oral form. Not surprisingly, oral dosage forms can create a problem for patients suffering from emesis, specifically, for example, on days two and three of chemotherapy. Accordingly, it is desirable to have injectable formulations to simplify treatment for these patients. Described herein are emulsions formulated for administering to a patient by injection. These emulsions are formulated to contain neurokinin-1 receptor antagonists which may be poorly soluble in aqueous solvents or unstable in aqueous-based liquid formulations.
Liquid formulations containing NK-1 receptor antagonists having poor solubility and/or poor gastrointestinal permeability characteristics can be very challenging to formulate for purposes of long-term storage and for administration. One means of addressing this challenge is to prepare an emulsion which may both allow preparation of an injectable formulation as well as enhance bioavailability of the active agent once administered.
Intravenous emulsions should have a very small droplet size to circulate in the bloodstream without causing capillary blockage and embolization. These size limits are typified by USP33-NF28 General Chapter <729> for Globule Size Distribution in Lipid Injectable Emulsions, hereinafter referred to as USP <729>, which defines universal limits for (1) mean droplet size not exceeding 500 nm or 0.5 μm and (2) the population of large-diameter fat globules, expressed as the volume-weighted percentage of fat greater than 5 (PFAT5) not exceeding 0.05%, irrespective of the final lipid concentration.
Emulsion formulations must be physically stable. The droplet size limits defined in USP <729> apply throughout the assigned shelf life. All true emulsions are thermodynamically unstable and may over time undergo a range of processes which tend to increase the droplet size. These include direct droplet coalescence, when two droplets collide and form a single new droplet; and aggregation, in which droplets adhere together to form larger masses. Aggregation may in some cases be a precursor of further coalescence into larger droplets. These processes may result in large aggregates rising to the surface of the container, a phenomenon known as ‘creaming’, and ultimately to free oil being visible on the emulsion surface, known as ‘cracking’.
Emulsion formulations must also be chemically stable. The drug substance may degrade; for example, lipophilic drugs will partition into the oil phase, which will confer some degree of protection, but hydrolytic degradation may still occur at the oil-water interface. Possible chemical degradation within parenteral fat emulsions includes oxidation of unsaturated fatty acid residues present in triglyceride and lecithin, and hydrolysis of phospholipids leading to the formation of free fatty acids (FFA) and lysophospholipids. Such degradants lower pH, which may then promote further degradation. Thus, pH should be controlled during manufacture and parenteral emulsion formulations may include a buffering agent to provide additional control. Any decrease in pH over the assigned shelf-life may be indicative of chemical degradation.
In the present application, emulsion formulations were prepared and characterized to identify a formulation and process that will allow an NK-1 receptor antagonist compound to be incorporated into an emulsion for intravenous injection and remain stable during the shelf life of the formulation.